


mistakes

by junooli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mudblood, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Slow Build, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junooli/pseuds/junooli
Summary: It is the sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy has recently been branded by Voldemort with the wretched dark mark. His predjudice towards muggle borns is cruel and almost scripted by his father's years of playing the puppeteer, pulling on the strings of his son's flawed ideology.Could the muggle born/Gryffindor Serenity Prince change his ways ? Or is she simply another pawn in his chess board of manipulation ?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim any part of jkr's work other than certain parts of the plot and my original character; Serenity Prince.
> 
> That being said; this fanfic is not completely canon with the Harry Potter franchise but stays mostly accurate to the original storyline.
> 
> Many characters in this book are different than in the books and movies and are shitty/mean. Please don't let this spoil your perception of them- it's just the way i've written them in the story but in no way reflects who they (or the actors who play them) actually are. If you guys would like to read a story that includes Blaise and Theo, I have another fan fiction posted/being posted soon called Vincula and they are both included. (Blaise is quite lovely in that story and is a polar opposite to what he is like in this story).

Serenity's POV:

-

I wake up just after sunrise. It's still the small sliver of morning where the sky still has its soft orange undertones, and the droplets of morning dew is beginning to lose its resistance against the growing heat of the day.

It is the first day of my 6th year at Hogwarts. I'm beyond excited to return, which I know to the average student could be considered quite odd.

I've typically enjoyed attending wizarding school. From the thrilling works of magic to the bleak and anti stimulating studying, I adore it all.

As a muggle born, I hadn't experienced anything of the potions and spell work sort until my letter arrived in the mail slot of my old apartment door all those years ago.

I was in awe— to say the least. Excited and ponderous yet still nervous.

Although, my mother's reaction on the other hand was drastically different. Her view on it all had been merely reduced to contorting fear and confusion.

The pill of it all was large and difficult to swallow. She had never heard about anything of magic before and supposedly my father never mentioned a thing either. So the idea of her young daughter being a witch was hard to accept.

Fast forward to my current year, i'm still boiled to the brim with similar emotions to when I first received my letter to attend Hogwarts at the ripe age of eleven.

Now, at least I have friends.

Hermione and I wrote to each other every chance we got and I somewhat kept in contact with Ron and Harry, sending and receiving letters every few weeks.

Harry Potter was also never a name I had heard before I entered the wizarding world. On my very first day of classes I walked right over to the desk beside him asking to sit down. Clearly I was oblivious to the gapping mouths and wide eyes he had been receiving the weekend prior.

He was new to it all as well. Hogwarts had him just as obscure and tilted feeling as I was. Ron and Hermione attached themselves to our small formation of a group soon after, leaving us mostly content throughout the years.

I suddenly hear a crash of a pot pan being slammed into a cabinet downstairs snapping me out of my reminiscing thoughts.

"Serenity !" My mother calls urgently from the main floor. Reality washes over me and I stand up giddily.

I snatch my bags off the floor and grab my train ticket from its pristinely placed spot on my desk. I make my way out of my room and to the stairs. I haul the large cases behind me, with the end of the trunks hitting the stairs at each step.

When I meet my mom at the narrow base towards the door, I brush my hair out of my face and stare up at her, exhaling with eagerness.

"You ready to go ?" She asks, grinning knowingly.

"I've been ready all summer." I smile rosily before realizing how I must've sounded. "Not that I— well you know I love spending time with you mother I just—"

She shakes her head with a sincere chuckle and ruffles my hair. "It's fine. Just leave your poor mother all alone in this english dump !" He voice drips with lighthearted sarcasm.

I roll my eyes knowingly with a smile and she lifts up two of my cases. She cocks her head to the door and I open it, grabbing my remaining back and my owl, Peppermint.

We head out to the car and I spend a good three minutes trying to stuff my bags into the tiny car trunk.

I finally succeed and sink into the passenger seat, slamming the car door with a resounding noise of excitement.

The sky and buildings fly by in large blotches of colour as we drive. I gaze out and people watch, whilst simultaneously saying goodbye to to damp, grey streets of England.

The horizon slows indicating we're at the train station and my heart leaps into my throat at the arrival.

My mother and I find out way to the wall of platform 9 where she can no longer continue with me.

"I guess this is where we say our goodbyes." I turn to face her tilting my head into a sad smile, not sure what else to say.

"Oh darling !" She says a little too loudly as she launches forward cupping her hands on my face. Her eyes are watery with tears.

I tense up at her touch and sink away, shrugging her hands off of me. My eyes dart around sheepishly.

"Mother, come on this is our sixth time doing this" I give her a crooked smile of sympathy.

"I know." She laughs wiping her eyes. "It never gets easier though."

I twitch to pull her into a hug but instead reach away and for my trunks, loading them and my owl onto a cart.

I let out a small exhale and turn back to her with a genuine expression. "I'll write to you as much as I can."

"Okay," She smiles emotionally. I turn to walk through the wall but she tugs my shoulder. "Wait dear, tell Hermione I say send my love."

Hermione has visited many times over the years considering she's also a muggle born who lives in my side of the city. So naturally our parent have also gotten quite acquainted with each other.

I pull away from my thoughts and step through to platform 9&3/4.

My lips curl into a small smile as I see Hogwarts express and all the chatter and excitement surrounding it.

I stand still and look around me. I watch the nervous first years saying goodbye to their parents. A few are crying and saying they don't want to go.

Who in their bloody mind wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts ?! I think to myself. There are other students hugging and laughing with their friends after going a whole summer without seeing them. I look through the crowed of people when suddenly I notice a familiar head of curly brown hair. The girl in question spins around and I lock eyes with Hermione. We both start smiling widely and she rushes towards me. Just as she almost reaches me a tall figure slams into me, almost knocking me over. I feel him grab my arm roughly to stop me from hitting the ground.

"You should really watch where you're going." The man snaps aggressively. I recognize that voice. Bloody hell. I look up and reluctantly meet eyes of none other than the prick himself; Draco Malfoy. His rings press into my wrist and I quickly snatch my arm away from his grasp in annoyance.

"You want me to watch out !?" I ask loudly while shooting him my coldest glare. "How on earth was that my fault, you were the one who banged into me !" He smirks at my frustration, crossing his arms.

"Always so feisty." His tongue traces the inside of his cheek, reaching the front of his mouth as he bites his lip, laughing mockingly. His words slip off his tongue in a soothing yet aggressive tone. Just as i'm about to open my mouth and scream at this man Hermione reaches me and grabs my arm sharply.

"Piss off Malfoy." She rolls her eyes, staring Malfoy down. He snaps his gaze over to her and his smirk melts into a disgusted scowl. Before he can say anything else, Hermione is pulling me away from our argument. I quickly snatch my luggage that has been knocked over and we walk towards the train.

"God why does Malfoy have to be such a prick." I mutter fiercely under my breath. I turn around to shoot him another glare but he's back with his friends laughing at the first years, having probably already forgotten out little spat. To my instant surprise, he glances up and we share eye contact for a moment before I can whip my head around. I can almost feel his smirk burning into the back of my neck. What a prick.

I shake off the sliver of dread Malfoy caused whilst boarding the train. I absolutely refuse to allow such immaturity to spoil my morning.

Hermione walks through the compartments with determination, clearly ecstatic with anticipation at our soon to be arrival at Hogwarts.

I follow close behind her with much more absent minded steps as my mind seeps away to its mischievous corners.

My lips curl up into a knowing smirk as I come up with a possibly equally immature idea.

Snapping my head back to reality, I tune back into Hermione's lecture, stepping with anticipation to stir up some unnecessary conflict.

"It's the first day of the school year and you two are already at each other's throats." Hermione says, shaking her head in annoyance. I quickly look up at her as I realize she's been talking for the past minute and I haven't been listening. "For sixth years you sure are acting like five year olds."

"Do you know where Ron and Harry are sitting ?" I ask, quickly trying to change the subject. She rolls her eyes at me again with a knowing look. I flash her a smile dripping with false purity.

"No, Ron said that him and Harry would come find our compartment." She states.

I take this as my opportunity to slip around and in front of her, shoving away any sense that I should leave the situation to rest.

I look over my shoulder at the curly haired witch with a poorly masked sly grin. "I know where we should sit."

I skip forward again, dragging my trunks behind me in calculated amusement. Hermione reaches for my wrist in an attempt to yield my steps but I gingerly dodge her grasp.

"What on earth are you on about ?" She questions me with a raised eyebrow in brimming annoyance.

"The back compartment seems quite comfortable." I smirk. "Perfect for us."

Realization flashes across her face and she furrows her brow.

"Are you kidding me right now Serenity." Hermione scoffs at me. I put on an innocent face.

"And what is I would be kidding about ?" I bat my eyelashes at her, suppressing another smirk that tugs at the edge of my lips.

"You're acting barbaric with your little child like immaturity." She presses her fingers to her forehead as if i'm causing a splinting headache. "Our usual compartment will do just fine."

"Actually, I don't think it will." I grin. "Who cares if that's where Malfoy and his gits always sit ?"

Hermione raises an eyebrow. "Ah, so you're aware that compartment is claimed by those goons ?"

My expression wavers only slightly as she catches onto my plan. I quickly mask any of that lingering tension with a sarcastic grin.

"I suppose you've caught me." I grab hold of her arm and lead her past the final few compartments to the final one. "I'm quite bored and the irritated eyes of those few pricks would absolutely quench my thirst of action."

I stand on the edge of my toes and put my luggage away, huffing as I shove it to the back of the overhead rails. I slide down to the seat closest to the window. "Also, I will say that I think it's extremely idiotic that they think a compartment is theirs to claim." I shrug, flashing her a bitter look as she sighs and sits down across from me.

"Fine, but i'm not dealing with this right now." She states in annoyance, taking out a thick book on farming potion ingredients and calculated spell work.

I smile at the knowing fact that she would consider the large novel as "light reading" before turning back towards the dusted window.

I closely watch the people still on the platform as a way to fill my seeping boredom and lack of active conversation.

After a few minutes the amount of people on the platform begin to thin out and i'm starting to worry Harry and Ron are running late. I mean, they've missed the train once before, maybe they could somehow miss it again. I look at Hermione worriedly and she has already looked up from her book, seeming to be thinking the same thing. Just as i'm about to question the situation, foot steps make their way down the hall causing me to pause.

"It must be them." Hermione says. Instead of our two friends, three much less pleasant boys walk into the compartment. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I grin for a moment but quickly shake my head and clasp my hands together and look at them with a fake polite smile on.

"Oh, hey guys !" I smile sarcastically at them. "How was everyone summer ?" I ask slyly.

Hermione sighs and rubs her head in annoyance, as if i've given her a headache. Malfoy quickly narrows his eyes down at me.

"Get out." He demands.

"Excuse me ?" I scoff, going back to my normal tone.

"You know this is where we sit every year."

Malfoy and his friends glare at me. "So move." They say as if their little puppets.

"Oi, leave her alone Malfoy." I snap my gaze past them when a much more welcoming redhead appears behind Malfoy. Hermione perks up at the familiar voice and I turn to see Ron entering the compartment, Harry following shortly behind.

"This is where we sit." Malfoy steps towards me, scoffing. He puts his arm on the top of the seat beside me and leans on it. I can feel myself begin to shrink under his cold gaze as he is now only inches away from he. He then uses his other hand to gesture me towards the door, expecting me to stand up and leave. Harry knocks his arm down and takes the spot beside me.

"Just go find another place to sit then." He smiles at me. Ron takes a seat beside Hermione.

"Yeah it really isn't a big deal." Ron says. Malfoy turns to me looking straight into my eyes. His ice cold stare is making me nervous and I break eye contact so he doesn't notice.

He scoffs and I can only hope that he'll turn around and leave. As always, i'm starting to regret toying with his anger. His eyes dart to Harry sitting beside me for a moment but snap right back to my complexion after just a second.

"You're nothing but pathetic Prince." He looks at back at Harry and starts to chuckle maliciously. "No wonder the only girls you speak to are Granger and Prince. You must not be able to get anything more than filthy mudbloods."

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione fumes. He doesn't even bother to turn around and meet her glare. Instead, he puts his hand on the table and leans forward, towards me. His face is now uncomfortable close to mine and his eyes burn into mine like an icy pool of hatred. I can smell his minty breath and expensive cologne with a slight hint of green apple radiating off of him, almost as if he's just finished eating one. I shift awkwardly under his gaze and after a moment his mouth slowly contorts into an evil smirk. He puts his two fingers under my chin lightly and the cold silver of his rings make me shiver. He suddenly pulls himself away from me.

"Couldn't say i'm surprised though." Him and his goons laugh and turn away for the door.

I audibly sigh. I suppose I caused this with my own impulsive act or jumping on immaturity.

I will admit that I am quite satisfied with my calculated interference and meddling that caused such conflict to partake.

My own fucked up way of creating entertainment that continuously comes back to stab me in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity's POV:

-

"There's something up with Malfoy." Harry says in a suspicious tone.

"And you're just now realizing this ?" Ron chuckles. Harry's facial expression doesn't shift and I curiously look at him. My throat is dry from out interaction with Malfoy and a sudden need for water passes through me. I stand up and clear my throat.

I'm suddenly feeling parched with my own caused annoyance and anxiety for the new school year.

"I'm just going to go get some water." I say, nodding at Harry as he slides out of the way so that I can pass him.

I focus my eyes on the stale air that's mixed with excitement and resentment in the atmosphere around me and I step forward.

I walk out of the compartment and walk down the long, thin hallway making my way over to the snack cart.

I pause in front of it, smiling softly to the older women running the cart. I hand her whatever spare change, carful that it's the wizarding currency and not my muggle money.

She passes me bottled water after I drop a sickle into her hand. "Here you go dear." The stranger's voice is warm and she has tender eyes, reminding me of my mother's.

As I turn away from the cart I halt my steps immediately, barely stoping myself before snaking into the window of the compartment right in front of me.

Realization immediately sets in and I groan at my unfortunate luck. My eyes meet the bundle of Slytherins; Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe.

Goyle and Crabbe sit next to the trio like an afterthought, merely tumbling off the sides of the sofas as they clearly forced their way in with the rest of the group.

I pause, scanning them over and attempting to keep my eyes looking dull and bored. I waver for a moment on Blaise, who's flashing me a gentle yet knowing grin.

His jaw is sharp and masculine, his smile doesn't meet his large, dark eyes. My cheeks flush faintly as I realize i've been staring too long, and I immediately smile back sheepishly, giving a small, awkward wave.

I almost Avada myself after the small gesture, not being able to contain the fact that I so embarrassing waved at the attractive Slytherin.

He snorts slightly, shaking his head. My eyes dart away from him, and I can barely mask my grimace as they land on the tall, pale boy say across from him.

His hands are resting on the table in front of him making a tapping noise as he drums his ring filled fingers across the wood table.

I suddenly remember the reason why he's even seated back here in the first place, and it's caused by my own meddling.

He scoffs and I give him a smirk, now feeling slightly move confident in myself than I was when he was in our compartment, leaning in so close to me that I could smell his cologne and see the little specks of blue in his icy grey eyes.

After a moment of us just looking at each other, I turn away and head back to my compartment at the very back of the train.

As enter through the glass door, Hermione and Ron and laughing and Harry still has his concerned expression buried into his eyes.

"Serenity !" Hermione says when she notices me. "You'll never believe it."

"What's going on ?" I ask, smiling a little confused as I slip past Harry, sitting back down by the window.

"Harry here seems to think Malfoy is a death eater." Ron says, still chuckling a bit.

"Wait Malfoy ?" My eyes widen. "As in, Draco Malfoy ?"

"Actually Serenity, we were talking about someone completely different. Glad you caught on." Ron rolls his eyes in sarcastic banter and I shoot him a playful look of annoyance, kicking his shin underneath the table.

"What the fuck ?" He clutches his leg in over dramatic pain. "You— Serenity, are going to pay for—"

"Ron !" Hermione glares at him before turning to me and giving me the same look. "Stop acting so childish you two."

Harry scoffs bitterly. "I'm being serious. I know what I saw."

"No way. There's just no way." I state. "Sure he's awful but... a death eater ? Really ?"

"Look i'm not going to force you guys to believe me. I'm just telling you what I think." He says quickly.

"Okay well—"

"I have to go do something." Harry abruptly says, cutting me off and standing standing up. Out gazes snap to his in confusion as he swiftly leaves the compartment and heads down the hallway.

Ron kicks me lightly under the table and I shoot him a menacing look. Him and I quickly dart our eyes away from Hermione before she can scold us again.

-

Hermione and I make our way up to our dorm. We haven't seen Harry when we got off the train and just assumed he must've gone if early, annoyed that we were doubting his assumptions about Malfoy.

I flop down on my bed, sinking into the mattress. "It feels so good to be back." I say, sighing as I stretch out my arms and legs after the long and stuffy train ride.

Hermione gets up and starts putting away her perfectly folded clothes into her wardrobe. After knowing her for years I can tell she's speculating in that little intellectual brain of hers.

The thought of Malfoy being a death eater seeps into my mind as well. Merlin, I've already been given reason enough to despise him but him being involved with such vileness pushes the lines of hatred.

I shift my mind away, wanting to shove up a wall of occlumency around the thought but ultimately decide it's best for me to keep the caution on my radar.

"Mum says hi." I say tiredly to Hermione, groaning slightly as I drag myself over to her, unpacking my things into my own wardrobe.

"Oh wonderful, how is she doing ?"

"Good I think. I'm hoping she won't be too lonely with me off at school. The apartment can be pretty bare with emptiness sometimes."

The memories of all the evenings I spent alone in the English dump during my elementary years decide to momentarily torment me.

Hermione notices my wavered expression and try's to change to topic in a somewhat convincing manner. "Erm... so which class are you most excited for ?" The frizzy hairs witch asks.

"I dunno." I shrug. "Maybe herbology ? It's pretty easy... i'm no particularly excited for any classes though. I'm more just glad to be back here with you guys." I smile, trying to replenish the conversation with any remanding giddiness.

She nods, clearly folding a conservatively lengthen skirt before placing it with the rest of her identical uniform.

"Well i'm most excited for potions." She states. "I've been doing research on the ones we should be doing this year !" She says as if it's the most exciting in the world. I playfully roll my eyes.

"Only you, Hermione Granger would spend her vacation studying." I laugh lightly.

"I just want to be prepared that's all." She pretends to be annoyed but I can see a small smile forming on her lips.

I nod at her, turning back and finishing unpacking before turning to sit back down on my bed.

"I wish we had more classes with Huffelpuff than with Slytherin." I mumble. "I think I would enjoy school a whole lot more if I didn't have to deal with pricks like Malfoy."

"For someone who hates him so much, you sure do talk about him incessantly." Hermione gives me her knowing side eye and finishes putting away her last article of clothing. It's gold dress she bought when her and I got together right before summer. I decide it's time to change the subject.

"Are you going to wear that to the back to school party next weekend ?" I ask her, eyeing the dress.

"Yeah." She says. "Well... Actually no."

"Huh ?"

"Well maybe." She looks into the long gold mirror on the wall and holds the dress in front of her body. "I think it's too short. And... tight." She studies herself. I walk up to her and grab her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me ?" I say. "You'll look bloody hot in this. You have to wear it !" I say trying to convince her. "I mean if you don't feel comfortable in it it's fine. I just think—"

"It's not that." She interrupts me quickly. "I just— are you sure it's a good idea to have a party when we will have barely gotten into the second week of school ?"

"It's actually the end of the second week of school." I say, somewhat expecting a laugh from her, but after a moment of silence I clear my throat. "It's a gorgeous dress." I sit back down on my bed. "Ron would love it." I smirk, studying her face for the growing blush on her cheeks.

"Ha-ha very funny." She rolls her eyes and turns to fold the dress away yet I knowingly can recognize she's only trying to conceal her flushed expression.

"Come one." I say reaching out my hand. "Let's go have dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's POV:

-

I drowsily go through the morning of silence briskly. The Manor has been cold and quiet all summer, not that it's usually particularly anything but the sort.

Death eaters have supremely capitalized on their empty invitation to our estate, corrupting any last sense of soundness and calm the dreary gardens and structure give off.

The idea of no longer being forced to dine with such wankers is extremely attractive. Yet Hogwarts is still only a close second behind my Manor on the list of places I despise attending.

I head to the train station alone. Silent to the bitter aftertaste of the night before.

My jaw clenches to the burning remainders of fire whisky on my breath, which I poorly masked with spearmint toothpaste.

Last evening was sleepless and cold. I felt like an insomniac; tossing and turning to no release of the mental distraction named sleep.

I had though that fire whisky may help cause me to feel at least somewhat drowsy, yet I was clearly incorrect.

With my father off turning into a madman in Azkaban, his eighty year old liquor collection now belongs to me. And i've resoundingly claimed almost every last bottle.

But fuck— here I am back in this pit of a school preparing to commit fucking murder before the second term ends.

He's a wanker of a headmaster anyways.

Clutched in my left hand is the remainder of power I infer dignified my father with.

My fingers curl around the dark wooden stick just below the menacing silver snake head. It's pristinely shined mouth is open wide, ready to pierce and rip away at my flesh.

As if my skin hasn't been tormented enough these past few months.

My left wrist is forever left with the searing afterthought of the dark mark. I still can't comprehend how my veins aren't completely mangled and rotting from the pain of receiving such a branding.

I press each pressure point of my fingerprint against the cold walking stick. My occlumency allow my eyes to appear bored and flat, as I subconscious force any sympathy for my father behind stone walls.

I sigh and turn around, letting my irritated eyes travel over the crowd of families and students on the platform.

My gaze lands on a shorter girl with long brown hair and I grimace as I study her expression.

Her eyes are glistening in a disgustingly ecstatic way as she curiously looks at the atmosphere surrounding her.

Her deep red and gold uniform make her stick out like an obnoxiously filthy Gryffindor. I chuckle slightly. Only a house like that would allow a Mudblood into their tower.

Serenity Prince.

The expression on her face is almost laughable. She looks like a child at an amusement park, anxious for what roller coaster they will ride next. 

I start to feel an annoyance build within myself as I subconscious itch to force that giddiness off of her face. My hands curl around the walking still in the same was my father used to, with my finger drumming along the silver scales of its head.

Before I can stop myself I'm striding towards her. I get frustrated when she doesn't acknowledge me. Almost upset with her for being so absorbed in the people around her.

My jaw clenches and ripples as I'm suddenly in the mood for downing some more gin. Just the sight of her is reason enough for me to curse my current state of sobriety.

Fucking repulsive.

As I approach her with leering strides, I notice she's looks past me. I turn a little to see who she's searching for, suddenly causing me to trip over someone's trunk and slam into her. 

She hits my chest in shock and gasps sharply to the abrupt disruption to her absent mindedness. She falls back over her own case, barley missing her caged owl and tumbling towards the stone platform.

Without thinking I jump forward and grab her arm. I really had no desire to catch her, but my reflexes made me catch her. I would've much rather laughed at her on the ground.

It was merely instinctive to avoid dirtying my robes by having her drag me down along with her.

As she re centre's herself; she notices she's holding the edge of my robe. I roll my tongue along the edge of my mouth meeting my lips and dropping before they part.

My grasp on her arm loosens as she yanks herself away from me, and I make a couple snide remarks blaming her for our collision.

The edge of my mouth twitches and a smirk curls up onto my lips, causing her to flush with frustration.

I snicker to myself as Granger pulls her away from me, watching her stumble as she attempts to smoothly drag such large cases behind her small frame.

Luckily her Mudblood friend is dragging her away from me before her and her smart mouth can completely blow up in my face. I smirk when she looks back at me for the last time before getting on the train be fore I pull my attention away from her and towards my two classmates, Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Hey guys." I mutter.

"Oh, hey Draco." They say. They're both laughing at the first year students saying their goodbyes. I join in on the fun and snicker at an 11 year old boy sobbing to his father about not wanting to leave. I can't imagine ever pulling something like that at my father. I tense up watching the small child. His tearful eyes meet mine and I shoot him an evil glare, causing him to turn back to his parents, crying harder. Pathetic.

-

Crabbe and Goyle follow me to the back of the train. As we walk to the back of the the train I watch the people in the compartments around me. I com to a dead stop when I take a quick left into one of the back compartments and see the two mudbloods sitting in the compartment.

"Get out." I hiss in a demanding and cold tone, annoyed at how she is mocking me with her fake politeness.

"Excuse me ?" She asks defensively. Her normal voice returns. I argue with her about how we always sit here and that she needs to leave. I glance over at the frizzy haired Mudblood for a split moment. My mouth contorts into a wicked smirk as I notice her obnoxiously irritated expression. Although I can't tell if her annoyance is at me or Prince.

I turn back to Prince, knowing she just wants attention. She’s begging for it— choosing to sit in my compartment and all. She’s purposefully bargaining with my shortened temper.

I lean on the chair beside her and I can see her growing increasingly uncomfortable. I smile slyly as she grows nervous at how close we are to each other. Just as I gesture towards the door, Potter smacks my arm off the chair and sits beside her. Flashing her a light smile.

My mind wavers ever so slightly with a foreign perspective. I immediately shove what ever it is behind the same occlumency walls as my father and ripple my jaw in irritation. By the grossly delicate nervousness plastered across her face I am even more certain that my expression is vile and aggressive. 

Potter and Weasley bicker with me for a little while longer before I begin to quickly loose interest in their words. I snap my angry gaze back on the Mudblood.

"You're nothing but pathetic, Prince." I chuckle maliciously. I look over at Harry and stare him up and down. "No wonder the only girls you speak to are Granger and Prince. You must not be able to get anything more than filthy mudbloods."

Serenity goes stiff with anger and I grin to myself, knowing i've struck a nerve. I can feel Hermione fuming behind me and she says something to me along the lines of telling me to shut up but I don't care enough to even acknowledge it. Instead, my intense glare stays on Serenity's face. She breaks eye contact and looks away. I lean in past Potter and place my fingers under her chin and gently lift her head, causing her to look at me. I smirk and suddenly pull away.

"Couldn't say i'm surprised though." I chuckle, watching Serenity's flustered expression and Potters anger rising within him. I spin around and slap the back of Goyle and Crabbe's head, walking out of the compartment.

We find a different compartment and sit down. They're insulting and laughing at me for giving up. But what was I supposed to do ? Pick her up and drag her out of there ?? No...

Pansy and Blaise are sitting in the half vacant compartment that we enter, and I make my way so i’m seated across from them. They’re clearly perplexed as to why we aren’t in the back compartment, and Goyle and Crabbe waste no time to shove them selves down at the table and explain the situation with such a tone of mockery.

“Draco you should’ve just forced the stupid Mudblood out of their.” Pansy states with a sneer. I roll my eyes and shoot her a withering glare.

“I wasn’t going to waste my fucking time on such a filthy person.” I resort back with.

Although if it hadn't been for her stupid flustered expressions, I probably would have.


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity's POV:

-

I hazily wake up to Hermione already rushing around getting ready. I groan and roll onto my stomach, burying my face into my soft pillow, the comfort of my sheets welcoming me to slip back into a peaceful slumber.

"Hermione." I mumble in my half asleep voice, tossing one of my throw pillows at her in attempt to slow her ruckus. "What the bloody hell are you doing ?"

"Getting ready." She replies shortly, sliding a few massive books into her bag. She walks over to the windows and pulls back the curtains, sunlight immediately assaults my eyes as it bleeds into the room.

"Fuck," I mumble, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Did you have to do that?"

"Come on Serenity. You'll be pissed of at me either way regardless if I allow you to sleep in, ultimately missing your morning classes."

"The sun has barely risen." I pick up another pillow and throw it at her, this time with more force. She naturally dodges it as she reaches into her wardrobe and walking into our shared bathroom.

"I wanted an early start." She shrugs, slipping on her robes. I reluctantly slide out of bed and join her in front of the bathroom mirror.

I wash my face, hoping the cold water will somewhat de puff some of my clearly exhausted features.

I comb through my dark locks of hair, being thankful it's much more tame than Hermione's —though quite beautiful— wild curls.

I brush my teeth and leave the bathroom, grabbing my Gryffindor uniform.

I slip on the light grey skirt which only rides up to about an inch above my knee. My robes are heavy and long and provide warm comfort to the dreary, early mornings.

I sit on Hermione's bed somewhat patiently waiting for her to finish getting ready so we can head down to The Great Hall.

Absentmindedly I pick up one of her thick note books that stick out of her bag. I open it and skim the pages of heavily detailed notes on spell work and movement. Most of it seems to be review from last year when Dumbledore's army used to practice in the Room of Requirements.

"Serenity, what are you doing." She sighs, taking her note book from my grasp and putting in her bag, shaking her with a light expression.

"Sorry," I shrug sheepishly. "I'm just always so curious on how you can stay so organized."

She eyes my side of the room with a knowing glance. It's clear to any passerby which fraction of the room belongs to who.

Hermiones bed is neatly made, whilst my sheets and blankets are torn back in the ruckus of forcing myself up this morning.

Pieces of clothing such as my own personal clothes and my school uniform rest on my desk chair, above my opened wardrobe doors and at the edge of my bed.

I roll my eyes and stand up, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. "Never mind. Let's just go get some breakfast."

-

I barely pick at my food.

My head is clouded with exhaustion and my stomach is too busy being consumed by butterflies to focus on the food in front of me.

In my muggle home, I would usually be met with a banana or bowl of mushy cereal at best. But Hogwarts tends to go above and beyond in its culinary.

Spread across the table evenly in front of me is rows upon rows of all sorts of breakfast dishes. The trays are lined with pastries, sausages, pancakes, gingerly cute fruit and various beverages.

Yet here I am; absentmindedly stabbing my fork into untouched egg whites.

"I'm going to head off to class." Hermione says, interrupting my empty thoughts as she stands up having finished her meal. "I'll see you in potions, Serenity. I want to return some books I accidentally packed home with me to the library beforehand."

"Alright." I smile, nodding flatly.

Harry looks over at Ron, nodding to him. "Why don't you walk Hermione to class ? I need to speak with Serenity." He says. Ron looks at Hermione and smiles, shrugging a little confused. I nudge him to stand up and he gets up and follows her, smiling and nodding his head goodbye.

I turn to give Harry a sceptical look. "I would've assumed you'd want to walk with Ron to your first class."

She shrugs casually. "I just could tell something seemed off about you. I wanted to check in without the presence of everyone else."

"Oh," I nod slightly. "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

He looks past me for a moment before refocusing his gaze on me. "Is Malfoy still bothering you ? I thought after the whole Mudblood thing on the train—"

"It's not that." I say sharply, cutting him off. "

"Oh, I would've thought—"

"I'm just nervous for class. That's all."

"You have that class with mostly Slytherins, right?"

I nod flatly.

"I see. Well, at least you have 'Mione in that class with you." He says. The edge of his mouth curls up in to a sarcastic smirk. "Hey and always remember, I can be the shit out of anyone for you, okay ?"

I abruptly laugh and shake my head. "Thank you, sincerely. But I don't think I need you to do that for me."

"Hey hey i'm just offering !" He laughs and throws his hands up in playful offence. He looks over my shoulder once more, and I can only assume he’s locked eyes with Malfoy because he grimaces and looks back to me.

I take Harry's hand platonically. "i'm fine. And I can handle them." I smirk.

"Ah, and suddenly the braveness is back." He leans back and smiles, pleased with himself. "I know you can handle Malfoy. And I know his insults don't affect you. I just wanted to remind you that you're a Gryffindor. You're brave."

I swallow deeply and nod slightly. If only that were true.

"Thanks." I murmur half heartedly. I push my plate away and dust off my skirt for non existent crumbs. I stand up and step out from the dark wooden bench, collecting my bag and wand.

Harry looks up from his toast. "Hey, where are you going."

"Hm ?" I look back over to him. "Oh, sorry I was just planning on heading off to class a bit early. I have potions with Snape first."

"I though professor Slughorn was the potions teacher ?" He raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"I thought so too. Apparently along side defence against the dark arts, Dumbledore is still having the man teach one or two potions classes." I sigh, tugging on the strap of my bag. "So naturally, I happened to be placed in his class." I roll my eyes in irritation.

"Shit, that sucks." Harry shakes his head to himself after the idea of being stuck in his class for another year runs over his mind. "Yeah then you should go, he's not the type of teacher you want to piss off with being late."

"Yeah," I nod, before turning on my heel and walking away.

I step out of the large stone doorway to the great hall and up the shallow flight of stairs to the main corridor.

The flow of students has thinned out quite a bit due to the fact most are either still rushing around to get ready or eating breakfast.

I turn down a particularly narrow hall, focusing my eyes on the stone pattern below my feet.

The air shifts slightly to an unreadable tone and I find myself gripping my wand a little tighter.

As I pass a few turns in the hallway, I waver my steps slightly to pear at the portraits on the wall to my left. Most of the people in the frames are just beginning to wake up.

Without warning someone grabs my wrist and yanks me into a side corridor. I gasp lightly in surprise and am about to scream when a cold hand abruptly shoots up, clasping over my mouth.

I struggle against my captor. Their frame is built much bigger than mine and i’m beginning to grow fearful being in such a vacant area.

Their hand drops from my mouth. “Get off !” The person’s hands immediately let go of my forearms but I still whip around and shove their chest for extra measure. I stumble backwards slightly before re balancing myself.

“Calm down.” The familiar voice says sharply. I snap my gaze up and grimace when i’m met with Malfoy’s sneer.

“Are you mental !?” I shove his hard chest again, but he doesn’t even merely shift backwards.

“Precisely the opposite.” He rolls his eyes with dry boredom.

“Then why in Merlin’s name did you yank me into this bloody hallway ?” My voice is hot with growing anger at him.

“For fucks sake, you’re such a fucking nuisance.” He clenched his jaw in clear annoyances. “Although, you can loosen your grip on that wand of yours, I simply pulled you aside to speak.”

“And you’re a dick.” I jeer back. “Plus, i’d hardly call what you did as you simply pulling me aside.”

“Whatever.” He rolls his eyes with irritation. “I just want to know what the fuck you and Potter were on about in the Great Hall.”

“What ?” There’s some surprise showing in my voice that this is what he wanted to talk about.

“I’m not repeating myself to a Mudblood.”

Like whiplash, the rage is back to simmering behind my eyes. “This is what was so urgent that you needed to completely disrupt my calm morning !? All because you think Harry’s been gossiping about you ?” I scoff. “You’re beyond pathetic.”

He steps forward, the silver glint in his eyes could cut the air like a razor sharp dagger. “I’d watch that filthy little fucking mouth of yours Prince.” He warns.

I try not to waver, but catch myself shrinking away slightly to this sudden close proximity. “And why should I ? What Malfoy. What are you planning on doing ?” I glare at him. “I never really took you as the type to put your hands on women.”

Something flickers in his eyes, like a raw repressed memory. And as fast as it brims— it’s ripped from his expression. All that’s left is impossible anger. He steps back slightly, and it seems as though it was a subconscious decision rather than something he’s aware of doing.

“Little Mudbloods like you really never learn when to shut the fuck up.” His voice is like ice.

“You were the one who grabbed me here to speak.” I shoot back, rage filled tears brim along my eyes that I immediately blink away.

“Yes.” His unbreakable eye contact send a shiver down my spine. “Potter couldn’t mind his fucking shit on the train ride to this rotten school. And i’m curious of what kind of sour bullshit he’s spewing to your desperate Gryffindor ears.”

I blink in slight surprise, pausing for a moment.

He wants to know what Harry’s been saying about him ? That’s.. odd. And even more pathetic than I had thought.

What could he possibly not want being spread around ?

“I don’t know what you want me to say. Just leave me alone— please.” I stare up at his stern expression, praying that how intimidated I feel doesn’t show.

He doesn’t say anything else, but unreadable bursts of thoughts collide behind his glacier irises.

“Just— fuck you, Malfoy.” I quickly turn away from him and head back on my way to class, cursing at him under my breath. Not willing myself to turn back and look at him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that there are future parallels to be aware of.


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity's POV:

-

I make a point to ignore Malfoy as much as possible— not that it's that difficult.

I was never anything more than a mere afterthought compared to Harry. Him and his goons would just throw "Mudblood" at us for extra measure.

Yet— something is... off.

Throughout the whole week I can feel his eyes and side glances at me. Although, it's not in a lust filled way, rather more from contemplation.

Bellow the dull grey in his eyes there's large stone walls, blocking out any indication of what he is pondering about.

I replay Monday's strange conversation over and over, trying to read in between the lines.

Every time i've tried to meet his eyes i'm met with sharp remarks and blindingly cold irises.

I pull out a crisp piece of parchment paper and dip my quill into the thick ink, absentmindedly drawing over my paper. I draw flowers in the corners and little vines weaving through the scribbled words on the page that are meant to be poorly written notes. I allow my attention to fall from the lesson and get confused in a hazy day dream.

A thick book suddenly slams down on the table, barely missing my hands. I gasp lightly and yank my conscious back to reality, jerking my hands instinctively off of the wooden table.

My wide, sock ridden eyes snap up and I feel my gut drop as i'm met with Professor Snape's aggravated gaze.

"How many times will I be required to call your name until you decide to pay attention in class ?" His voice is clipped with irritation as it draws on with every word. I flush instantly with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." I mumble quietly, seeing many other students watching me in my peripheral vision.

"Hm. And I suppose you can enlighten the class on what the answer to my question is ?" He asks knowingly.

I pause for a moment, trying to slow my breathing and racking my brain for the memory of what he's said so far this lesson.

I come up short. "What wa—"

"Do you happen to know what ingredients are used to make Vertiaserum." He says lowly in a taunting voice.

I sigh ever so lightly and hesitant before shaking my head apologetically, my eyes darting to my scrawled notes.

"I don't know." I say, my cheeks are hot with embarrassment and my voice is barely audible.

He clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth in annoyance and I tense up, preparing for what he will say next.

"You truly are like that insufferable Potter." His clipped voice says. "Detention. Tonight."

My mouth passes slightly and him and his dark robes whip around, snatching up his text book and returning to the front of the class.

My ears pick up on a malicious laugh a few feet away from me. I dart my eyes up to him and glare at him deeply.

"Fuck off Malfoy." I snap at him under my breath, my voice is still barely above a whisper.

His knowing eyes roam over my body. 

For a split moment I grow uncomfortable at his gaze running over me— until I realize it's once again not lust but— assessment.

He's looking me over with the same pondering contemplation he's been doing all week.

I don't think i've ever wanted to profusely hex a person more than I do right now.

"Wow Serenity, you're ugly and stupid." He snickers slyly. I'm just about to say something back to him when professor Snape interrupts.

"Malfoy. I suppose you know the ingredients in Veritaserum ?" He asks in a monotone voice. A sly smile plays on my lips as I expect him to get the answer wrong.

My eyes dart between the two of them in cruel anticipation.

"Powdered moonstone, adders fork, jobberknoll feathers and sopophorous beans." He states dryly with lingering smugness, not breaking his intimidating eye contact with me. My smile quickly melts off my face and I seethe in my seat.

My mouth parts slightly but I immediately snap it shut, stitching a heated glare across my face.

"Correct." Snape says, he then turns back to me. "I suggest you pay better attention to the lesson instead of focusing on childish drawings." He narrows his eyes my paper and I look away from Malfoy before I can catch his smirk.

-

When class finally ends I shoot up from out of my seat and swing my bag over my shoulders. I grasp my wand and my walk becomes much more timid as I pass by Professor Snape.

My head stays down until i'm out the door so that I don't risk the nuisance of another one of Malfoy's insults.

I turn down the multiple corridors, disappearing into the girls bathroom in hopes I can just avoid my next classes.

Unfortunately, Hermione shortly follow behind. She's always knowingly prepared to give me a lecture on the importance of school.

When class is finally over I gather my stuff and rush out the door, keeping my head down. I disappear into the girls bathroom before my next class and Hermione follows behind shortly.

I stand in front of one of the vanity sinks, pressing my hands against the darkened marble and leaning into it.

The air shifts and Hermione is standing beside me. "Hey i'm sorry about you getting detention," She starts. "At least it's only for one evening. Most time Neville is sentenced to a whole week of writing lines."

She scoffs and I look up at her through the mirror. "Yeah, it's just frustrating."

I slump into the sink, attempting to bring colour back to my flushed expression. "I don't understand why we couldn't have had Slughorn like practically everyone else."

"Serenity you know Snape is a strict teacher..." She says, tilting her head and nodding slightly. "You should pay better attention in class."

I snap my hands away from the sink and look at her. "It's not that big of a deal. Please don't patronize me." My voice is clipped with unnecessary frustration.

She looks slightly taken aback so I ease my expression with a drawn sigh. "I'm sorry I just— it's been a long morning."

"It's fine." Her voice still has a slight patronizing tone too it.

"Alright." I nod, blinking away the brimming cloud of a headache. "Let's just get to class."


End file.
